Assassin
In-game description: Assassins lived a doubtful life before the appearance of the shadow barriers, robbing and murdering for money or political motives. But for some of them their mission changed with the emergence of the First Shadow, as they embark on a quest to bring down the barriers and restore the world. The assassin is master of stealth and single target damage, employing poisons and subterfuge tactics to quickly take down its opponents. Main characteristics: *''Can use the unique stealth ability.'' *''High single target damage oriented.'' *''Cannot learn spells.'' Talents 'Rarity: Common (Gray/No Star)' Advanced Ambidextrous Fighting You trained a lot on how to handle weapons with your off hand! Requires use of short swords or daggers in both hands! Off hand damage penalty from 50% to 25%. Basic Confuse Enemy Confuses an enemy up to 2 titles away by throwing sand to its eyes or a similar trick. Confused enemy attack random targets within a 1 title range. Confusion lasts between 1 and 3 turns. Needs to be in stealth mode. Cooldown: 6 turns Backstab I Attacking while in stealth deal 100% more damage. Needs a shortsword or dagger equipped Advanced Stealth You know very well how to hide with the environment and move without being seen! While stealthed enemies cant see you. Stealth has a change to break the nearer you are towards enemies. While in stealth mode your natural health over time regeneration is reduced by 50%. Stealth chance and discovery depend on the characters perception and agility and the enemies perception! An equiped to unequiped weight ratio above 30% increases discovery chance by 3% per percentage point above this threshold! Cooldown: 4 turns Estimated discovery chance per enemy by distance: [ (D:1, 0.00%), (D:2, 0.00%), (D3: 0.00)] Advanced Dagger Fighting Increase damage and critical rating using daggers by 25% Basic Weapon Poisoning Applies a poison to any weapon you have equipped. The poison does an additional of 8% of damage every turn for 6 turns and stacks up to 3 times. Volley of Knifes I Throws 3 knives in rapid succession to random enemies up to 2 positions away, doing 50% of a regular melee attack damage per each melee weapon equipped with each knife. *Cooldown: 4 turns Pick Lock Tries to pick the lock of a door or chest. The success rate depends mainly on the door or chest level and characters perception attribuite. If the lock pick fails cooldown is 2 hours (the time needed to find another lockpick)! *Cooldown: 24 turns 'Rarity: Uncommon (Green/One Star)' Advanced Short Sword Fighting Increases hit rating and speed using short swords by 25%. Great Agility I Permanently Increase the characters Agility by 6 points. Great Agility II Permanently Increase the characters Agility by 9 points. Granting a total of +15 Agility. Target Weak Spot The character knows where to hit in order to maximize the chance of crippeling the enemy. Increase critical hit rating by 50%, +100% if stealthed. Rapid Cuts I The target gets attacked 4 times with each weapon,but doing a 50% of the regular amount of damage with each hit. The attack produces a lot of pain and reduces casters arcane threads by 3. Requires 2 weapons equipped, either daggers or short swords. *Requires to be stealthed! *Cooldown: 5 turns Rapid Cuts II The target gets attacked 7 times with each weapon, but doing a 70% of the regular amount of damage with each hit. The damage with each hit. The attack produces a lot of pain and reduces casters arcane threads by 4. Requires 2 weapons equipped, either daggers or short swords. *Requires to be stealthed! *Cooldown: 5 turns Great Reflexes Increase the dodge chance against any attack by 15%. Also increases the chance to dodge a trap by an additional 15% 'Rarity: Rare (Purple/Two Stars)' Basic Assassins Sprint The character learns to move surprisingly fast for a short time, surprising enemies in the process. Reduces movement energy cost by 40%. Last 2 turns or till an enemy is hit. Enemies hit while this effect is active lose 250+char_str energy! *Energy cost: 0 *Cooldown: 6 turns Backstab II Attacking while in stealth deal 200% more damage.Needs a shortsword or dagger equipped. Great Agility III Permanently Increase the characters Agility by an additional 15 points. Granting a total of +30 Agility. 'Rarity: Legendary (Gold/Three Stars)' Observe victim Observes thoroughly your next victim. Increases any damage dealt to the target by 50%. Needs to be stealthed! Does not break stealth! *Range: 4 *Duration: 6 turns *Cooldown: 6 turns